Over the centuries, boxers and martial artists have developed training apparatus to improve on various skill sets required to execute their fighting art form. These apparatus have ranged from simple devices such as skipping ropes which improve foot speed, to more complex machines such as the various resistance training machines currently available. All fighting art forms demand a high level of athleticism, speed, timing, balance, and strength. These skills are the fundamental driving force of any modern athlete, and effective pre-event training is the key to success in an athlete's sport of choice.
Modern athletes have learnt that isolating particular skill sets vastly improves their ability to play their sport. For example, a boxer may break up his or her training sessions to incorporate:                skipping, for foot speed and coordination;        weights, to improve strength;        punching of a heavy bag, to improve striking and strength simultaneously;        treadmill, to improve cardiovascular;        speed ball, to improve hand-eye coordination, speed, and timing;        medicine ball, to improve plyometric motion; and        sparring which consolidates the abovementioned skills.        
Athletes and coaches are always looking to different training apparatus and techniques to obtain further advantage over their competitors. Many of these however have a number of shortcomings. For example, prior art training apparatus:                tend to be predictable in their movement and do not have the ability for the user to increase randomness and unpredictably;        are typically heavy duty and do not promote precision hand-eye coordination, explosive movements without heavy resistance, and consistent motion and accuracy;        are not truly portable in that they are designed and constructed to be fixed in one position and subsequently used in that location, for example, in a fixed gym location;        have strike balls which only move within a restricted distance from a central vertical axis, and have no or limited vertical movement;        typically involve the use of inflatable strike balls which deflate over time and require replacement, or the use of a pump for re-inflation;        do not easily provide for the possibility of multiple targets, nor do they allow for easy adjustment of target's position to suit a particular exercise;        are required to be used indoors to prevent wear of ball leather and rusting of metal buckles and clips, and do not allow a user to train in environments of their own choosing;        are typically large, bulky and not easily packaged for retail purposes; and        are generally quite complex, cumbersome in nature, and expensive.        
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome at least some of the aforementioned problems or to provide the public with a useful alternative.